The Angels Child
by graveyard girl19
Summary: The angels of atlandia think the there are no more fullblooded angel children.But one day a girl merges with a Cherubim and sprouts wings from her back maybe all is not lost for the angels.DONT KNOW IF ILL CONTINUE TELL ME IF YOU WANT MORE.
1. Chapter 1

Hi graveyard girl here just thought of this while i was watchen aquarion so it most likely will not be continued but if you like it tell me to continue okay thanks

ME OWN NOTHING

Prolog

Can you hear them? Can you hear the world in perfect resonance . The sound of solar flares bursting from the smoldering surface of the sun, The mighty oceans symphony. And the angels song. I can ever since I was a child I have been able to here nature I guess you could say it's a gift. Sometimes I can even here peoples thoughts. The world cries out in anguish as mother nature's land is destroyed. War, fire, and death plaque the world. Each and every day the angels try to heal the world with their song but ignorant humans destroy them. One day I hope I can become an angel and rid the world of her blemishes.


	2. Chapter 2

So what's up its graveyard girl 19 sorry to all the people who waited for me to write this it's just my life was very hectic but now I can write because now I don't give a shit about life and its problems so let's get on with the story.

Disclaimer: I own nothing if I did the toma what have his lover apollonius back that or he would take Apollo as his lover and they would little angels together.

Apollo: WHAT . You sick bitch I'm not gonna swing that way.

Me: It's my story I can do it if I want so shut up .

Toma : I sounds like a grand idea I want to see what Apollonius looks like when he c-

Me: whoa okay there horn dog keep your pants on and your fantasies to yourself (all though I wouldn't mind see that)

ON TO THE STORY ALREADY OKAY SORRIES FOR ME BEING LIKE AYAME AND RITSU FROM FRUITS BASKET AT THE SAME TIME I SOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRYYYYYY WAH

_Thinking is this _

_Angel talking is this _

Regular talking

**YUTAKA's angel side**

(Yutaka's pov)

_Arg why does life have to be so difficult_.

Yah that what's going through my head at this moment , interesting right?

So the year is 0011 just eleven years after the great ca-something or other.

The world's population has dropped to a meager 2 billion _small right? _And it's always dropping because of shadow angels.

_Seriously why can't they just leave us alone what did we ever do to them . _

But for the rest of us life goes on .

Hi my name is Yutaka Nakamura I used to live in japan but now I live near the DEAVA base.

Life is pretty hectic because of the constant shadow angel attacks but personally I really don't blame them.

Just look what we have done to the world.

We destroyed a lot of the rainforests and we put over amounts of carbon dioxide in the air .

Well enough with ranting I guess I should get going.

CRASH . WTF was that . I looked up and saw this fucking huge robot . oh shit I'm screwed .

So yah hi there right now I'm running at like 50 miles an hour to get away from the robot and guess what it sucks up people.

Yah I'm so totally fucked right now. Come on DEAVA where are you when we actually need you .

Woosh .Guess I spoke to soon well at least I know I am in reliable hands.

GO AQUARION

I herd the the vectors shout and suddenly a big aquqrion appeared.

_Angels music__ (ending hym from the first episode)_

what is that and why does it sound so familier.

I look up and see a charibum._ It dances so beautifully. Such passion such essance almost like i'm being entranced_

**Wake up little one who sings melodys and is in sync with rebirth. Come and sing .Please birth this world into a new era come and become one with the earth and spread your wings. Come dance in the allegro of time my sweet sleeping child for you have been sleeping far to long. Angel of rebirth.**

I look up at the charibum and notice as if its staring and me why? why is it staring at me dont look at me dont look.

Suddenly the charibum picks me up and brings me up to the head of the angelic machinery. I know by now i must look like a frightened little rabbit try to get away from the fox but it's no use i am in tranced by the machine the machine that changes life itself .

It's hot,My body it feels like i'm on fire, but it feels so good. something wants to come out of my back it feels almost as if its trying to escape from the confindments of my sink.

RIP Flap

Ah it feels good please dont stop. I come out of my trance only to see that pure white wings have sprung from my back .

authors comments - Yah i know its crappy but i dont have very much cofindence in my self but i will try harder like i said i am like ayame amd ritsu from fruits basket .

I'm so much like the both of them that my friend etheier call me aya or ritsu . Ever since i was little i had problems making friends i was always so shy but the i finnaly found someone and his name is jerett my savior (also my boyfriend). He was always so nice to me but he had to move away in second grade and i was left alone again. Then i found jordan she's so nice and i think i might have a littlebit of a crushon her i'm bi people dont judge me . Then fith grade came along and it turned sour from there . when i was born i was born into a poor native south american family and my mother was only 18 so she couldn't take very good care of me then the time came when she could not longer take care of me so she gave me too a rich women who sent me to an orfanage and there i tangoed with death the sepperation from my other was too much for me and i kept having fevers and i kept crying . but eventually i got over it and quieted down. Then a couple from american desided that they wanted to adopt another child my adopted sister is from paraguay im from bolivia. so they took me and i went to the states and thats where i stayed. as i was saying i was born into the year of the rabit and according to my zodiac sign im supposed to be attached to my mother. unfortualtly in fith grade my big sis tore her acl and minisucus. So my sis got all of my mothers love and i was left alone to deal with the consequences . I tryed to tell my mom hey i need love to your giving emma way to much but she just wrote it off as jelousy which in the beginning it was but this had turned in to suicidal. I had tryed to kill my self numerous time but never had the courage to go through with it then i found the song shinitagari by miku hatsune and it gave me a new sight on the perspective. No one would really cared if i died people die every day so what does it matter. But then i realise it would make my mother sad so i decided agains it. But from now on i am a crazy fucked suicidal perfect little girl . on ther other hand i see my sister as a failuer. and i hate her for what she has done. but i promis not to commit suicide untill after the story okay yays.


	3. Chapter 3

The light that shines In The Dark

Authors note: what's up y'all. Grave yard girl 19 is back from the dead. It's been very long since I wrote another chapter to my story.

Apollo: finally back you filthy wench. You've kept them waiting far too long. And plus Toma has been keeping me so busy (wink wink).

Toma: But it's too show you my love. And plus the noises you made last night were so arousing.

Apollo: -blushes- shut up you pedobear

Toma: But I'm your pedobear my beautiful Apollonius

Me: get a room you guys (camera at the ready)

Apollo: WTF you perv

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the story idea and my character it would be more yaoish if I owned it (drools)

_Previous chapter_

Ah it feels good please don't stop. I come out of my trance only to see that pure white wings have sprung from my back.

_Thinking is this _

_Angel talking is this _

Regular talking

**YUTAKA's angel side**

_These wings where did they come from? Why is the cherubim looking at me? NO get away from me! leave me alone._

But it was too late the cherubim already had me in its metallic grasp and I was too weak to break free.

"_What is this new development?" _I heard. I looked up and there floating above me was a shadow angel.

I Was frozen, I could not move, a deer in headlights. He was the hunter and I was the prey.

He then came closer. The angel that floated before me was wearing a bluish-gray robe with two golden lines going down the color and green shoulder plates with golden stripes going horizontally across them. His hair was feather shaped and was as white as a newly fallen snow.

Soon we were close enough for me to actually touch him. I looked away in fright.

He grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him. I stared into his eyes cold and calculating.

His lips then moved and once again I heard his husky voice. _"Just what are you and why do you bare the holy wings of an angel?" _.

I panicked and struggled against the cherubim's grasp "Let me go! Please just let me go!" I screamed at him.

The fear and adrenaline pumping through my veins.

Alas my efforts were wasted and the hand grasping me grew tighter Crystal blue tears flowed down my cheek and fell to the earth beneath us.

(AN IAM NOT GONNA USE YATAKA'S THOUGHS WRITING STLYE IT'S A PAIN IT WILL BE WRITTIN IN THOUGH)

Kowai, leave me alone.

Wait something coming at us.

I look in back of me there a few yards away is an arrow and its heading for us.

**It wants to kill us. **The voice tells me and I react without any second thoughts.

I direct some sort of power to my body that is trapped and escape.

I then grab the angel and push him out of the way. We both dodge the arrow and I am now very angered at thought of our attackers wanting to kill me.

The air around me gets colder as my thoughts get darker and then out of nowhere a hand wrapped itself around my waist and a face was nuzzled in my neck breathing my sent.

Chills went down my spine. It was like electricity going through my body for I could not move.

I heard the shadow angel's voice in back of me saying how nice my scent was. My face stared to heat up.

It's not every day you get a nice comment a shadow angel, and a cute one at that. I gave him a stuttered reply of thanks.

And then I remember we're in a frickin battle That realization hit me like a ton of bricks. Here I was in the middle of a battle and I could think of was how good looking this angel was.

God I am pathetic.

I look back at him and then face forward again to the metal Aquarion.

Okay how then hell am I going to get out of here without me dying? Come on brain think, think.

**Let me take over I can assist you and get you both out of here.**

The voice says. "How do I know I can trust you?" I reply back.

**It's your choice which would rather have living or being skewered by another arrow.**

As most people would choose I chose living and let the voice take over.

**Heh foolish humans you think you can destroy me that easily? I won't go that easily. You should of left when you had the chance. Oh well it's your life which you will pay me dearly with.**

**a/n sorry for the cliff hanger I got writers block plz review and help me with some new Ideas thx .**

**oh p.s I have school so my updates will be random I will try to figure out a system thx**


End file.
